Anethesia
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: You know those drugs the dentist gives you to keep the pain away during oral surgery? Yeah ... they can make you say and do some weird things. Spamano fluffy crack


Random oneshot, partially inspired by Sh*t Romano doesn't say on youtube ^_^ really cool video, you should watch!

warning: pure crack. that is all.

* * *

><p>Who knew nations could also suffer at the hands of crude human things like tooth aches? Spain had certainly never had any problem with his teeth, even as he grew up with poor dental care as a young nation. Of course his dental hygiene was perfect now that technology had improved over the years and his pearly whites were … well … perfect~!<p>

But he shook his head looking over at his ex-charge. Italy Romano, or Lovino Vargas, to those who knew him closely, leaned against the car window, clutching the side of his face. Pure agony and rage filled his hazel eyes.

Lately, Romano had been getting tooth pains and it had been progressively getting worse. Last night, he'd discovered it hurt to eat anything solid, so he'd been angry about losing the ability to eat tomatoes. Spain offered to make tomato soup, but his tooth was apparently temperature sensitive as well and he couldn't eat it until it had cooled way down and by then, the soup was undesirable to the southern half of Italy.

Antonio smiled softly and slowed to a stop at the red light, "Lovi~ I warned you to brush your teeth properly before bed, didn't I? And when you-"

"Shut up, bastard!" he yelled, instantly regretting his choice to let air in through his mouth. He winced and fell back into the seat, holding his face tighter. The Spaniard felt a little guilty, but decided it was going to better soon anyway. He reached over and patted Romano's shoulder to comfort the younger nation, but he just shoved him away.

Spain smiled lightly against pressed his foot into the gas to start moving now that the light was green. Romano often came to visit Spain, usually a week or two at a time before heading back to Rome. He claimed it was only because his 'stupid' brother had his head shoved up the 'potato bastard's' ass, which then caused Romano to start on about the mental images and freak out.

The Spanish man loved it when his Romanito came to visit him, though. When he'd cared for the nation, he'd been his favorite, despite all the rough times the child had given him. Wet beds, blamed on other things and people, wet floors, blamed on Spain himself for various reasons, disasters in the house, which Spain was forced to clean up himself and a mountain of other problems. His eyes glanced at Romano again. He wouldn't trade those years for anything.

He'd been very sad the day Romano, still young, but old enough to be on his own, left him to go back to Italy, which was being reunited. He didn't see Romano again for many, many years. He recalled the first time he'd seen the younger nation since the day he had to let him go. He received a call in the middle of the day from Romano yelling at him to break him out of England's prison.

Spain shook his head at the silly memory. After that, he'd hang out with Romano more and mere, amazed at how big he'd grown since the day he left to reunite with Veneziano. All of his baby fat had gone and he was left with a lean, tall body. While his form seemed to thin out, he always had that same scowl with the eyes that told the real truth.

They pulled into the parking lot and Spain turned off the car, watching as Romano struggled to unbuckle himself as quickly as possible and run inside the building to sign in.

When Spain walked in, he saw Romano was already curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, still holding his cheek. Antonio walked passed the window to make sure Romano had signed himself in. He took note of the _'Lovino Vargas Dr. Roseland 4:15 pm'_ and smiled, walking over to where the Italian sat.

"You don't have to look so tense, Lovi~ you're going to be fine~!" the man smiled brightly.

Lovino looked at him and mustered the darkest glare he could, "Easy for you to say, tomato bastard … you're not the one with a toothache … god it feels like a fucking earthquake or something went off in Italy …"

"Don't those usually just make your arm or leg sore, though?"

Romano nodded, "Yeah … Veneziano would have told me if he felt this, too … stupid brother …"

Speaking of … Spain needed to call him and let him know his brother was probably not going to be home later that day, like he'd planned.

"Vargas." a woman walked into the waiting room, holding some medical charts. Lovino jumped up, leaving Spain to wait in the waiting room.

Lazily looking up at the TV to see some children's show, Antonio began his long wait. He tried reading old magazines, pacing and playing the old, crappy arcade game in the children's waiting area, but time was passing too slowly.

Romano had been back there for nearly two hours … what could possibly be taking that long? Spain let out a huff of breath and jumped when his name was called.

"Mr. Carriedo," he looked over to the secretary, leaning up to the window. He walked over to her and smiled seeing Lovino standing at the counter next to her on the other side.

"Lovino says that you are able to take care of him, is this correct?"

Antonio frowned lightly, but nodded, "Yes, I can … why? What's wrong with Lovi?" he looked back at the Italian, who just stared straight ahead.

"Well, he had several cavities, one which needed a root canal, and one tooth in the back needed to be removed and in order to reduce the pain as much as possibly, we needed to induce anesthesia. He will not be able to care for himself for several hours and may be a bit loopy." she ripped off a piece of paper and slipped it to Antonio, "This is the prescription for his pain medication for when the anesthesia fully wears off. One pill for pain when he needs it. No solid food for a few hours, and don't let him take the gauze out of his mouth until you get him home, okay?"

Spain nodded numbly, not sure exactly what she meant, but the door opened and Dr. Roseland led Lovino into the waiting room.

"I don't want to see you in here again until your six month check up, mister Vargas~!" she warned jokingly, "Take care!" the door shut. Antonio smiled and walked over to Lovino, "Ready to head to the pharmacy, Lovi~?"

Romano looked up at Spain and nodded slowly. Spain watched Lovino stumble out to the car, and struggle to buckle himself in, so the Spaniard helped him before heading to the pharmacy.

"Are you feeling better, Lovi~?" he asked, looking for the right street.

The Italian nodded and rolled his head to look at Spain, "You aw goweg hoew, wigh?"

Spain looked at him confused, but now that Romano's mouth had been opened slightly to speak, he could see the puff of white shoved into the side of his cheeks.

"Ahahahaha~! Lovi~ try not to speak until we get home, okay?" he parked at the pharmacy to run the prescription in. He walked back to the car a moment later when the order had been filled and was shocked to see Romano sobbing.

He ripped the door open and tossed the white bag to the floorboard, "Lovi~! What's wrong?"

Romano looked up at him and began laughing harder than Antonio had ever seen him laugh before. Spain looked confused, considering moments ago he had been crying. What in the … ?

"Yoooouuu~ wooghk -unneh~!" Lovino reached up and ran his hand down Spain's face, and not in a cute, loving way … but more like palm to forehead then dragged down roughly over his nose and mouth, making his lip fold down and dry.

Lovino began laughing again and looked out the window, his face becoming serious. Spain shook his head, confused and pulled out his phone to dial Italy.

"Ve~ Ciao, it's Italy~!" he heard the happy voice ring out.

"Um, Feli, it's me, Antonio … I might need your help caring for your brother … he had surgery on his teeth and is acting strange … do you think you can make it to my place soon?"

"Ve~! Of course big brother!" he heard Feliciano shouting for Germany before the line cut off. Antonio smiled, set the phone down and drove them home. When Lovino walked inside he immediately spit the gauze out and threw it away, before sitting down in the kitchen, looking around. Spain sat in front of him and smiled, but was prepared to fight the Italian over the tomato he was eying. He was not allowed to eat it!

"You know … I think we have too many tomatoes …" Lovino shoved one of the tomatoes to the floor and smiled. His smile then became hysterical laughter, "It went 'THUD'!"

"Lovi~? Are you okay? You seem … out of it …"

"Spagna!" Romano jumped, startled, "When did you get here? I thought you were …" he looked down at the floor at the fallen tomato and tears spilled over his cheeks, "That poor tomato!" he picked it up and hugged it close. Spain grinned, "How about you go sit down in the living room! Feli~ will be here soon."

Romano nodded and did as Antonio had suggested, but he didn't let Spain walk away. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to the couch as well, "Sit!"

The Spaniard was confused, but didn't want another break out of tears, so he seated himself of the couch. He watched as Lovino stared at the red fruit in his hands. His face was twisted with thought. Antonio wondered what his tomato was thinking, but found his thoughts being answered.

"You're right …"

"I'm … right? About what, Lovi~?"

"I do look like a tomato …"

Antonio nearly choked on the air he was breathing. Did Romano just … ? he shook his head. He must have misheard, "What was that, Lovi~?"

"I said, you're right … I do look like a tomato …" he closed his eyes and let the tomato fall to the floor. His former caretaker just stared in shock at Lovino agreeing. Usually, Spain received a light slap to the arm for saying things like that about Romano.

A knock from the door sounded through the house and Antonio forced himself off he couch and he opened the door to reveal Feliciano and Germany.

"Ve~! I hope you don't mind, but I brought Germany and he brought some food~!" the younger Italian ran inside to find his brother.

"He's on the couch!" Antonio shouted, letting the German in, "Nice to see you, Germany. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And you?" he replied stiffly.

"Been better … Lovi~ is really acting weird today."

Germany nodded and held up a small container, "I thought I'd bring something over just to apologize for my being here. Italy wanted me to come as well, despite me not being invited."

Antonio laughed, "That's okay, come on in and make yourself at home." he turned to see Lovino walk up and grab the container. He knew what was coming next. The food would be thrown in one or more of three places. He would throw it to the floor, at Germany or at Antonio for letting German food in the house, but instead he popped it open and poked one of the potato bites, "I love these potatoes that you gave us, Germany~!" he walked to the kitchen to set the food down.

Germany stared in utter shock and disbelief, joined in by Spain's look of shock. They watched as Feliciano ran up to ask his brother if he wanted to watch some TV.

"See what I mean … ?" Antonio muttered, closing the door and walked with the German to the living room. The blonde man nodded and sat down, eying the older Italian carefully.

Some weird show came on the TV and both Italies watched it closely, which was unusual for Romano, since he hated Dora the Explorer.

_"Where's the yellow key?"_ she asked, _"Can you tell me where it is?"_

"There~! I found it~! Look Feli, I found the key~!" Romano smiled brightly, proud of himself.

Feliciano clapped his hands together, "Ve~! Way to go Lovi!"

Spain shook his head in disbelief, "I don't understand it, Germany …" the German shrugged as well, unable to come to any conclusions himself. Things only got worse when the show ended, giving Romano a chance to escape the clutches of the TV. He turned it off and leaned back against the couch, looking a bit out of it. He began laughing again, but suddenly stopped.

He lifted his hands in front of his face and stared at his fingers as he wiggled them lightly, "D-did I always have this many? I thought I had less than this! Is this normal?" he asked frantically shoving his hands in his brother's face.

"Ve~! I don't know! Germany! Is Lovi okay?" he began freaking out as well, which didn't bode well for Lovino, whom began freaking out more.

Spain walked over to Romano and grabbed his hands, "You're fine, Lovi~ you're hands are perfectly normal."

"You sure?" Romano looked at his finger tips, which were bunched up under the Spaniard's grasp. His answer was a nod, so he smiled and sighed in relief.

Germany, on the other hand, was still trying to convince Veneziano that his brother was fine. He became aware of the hazel eyes staring at him and swallowed hard. Romano hated when he got this close to his brother.

"Germans are pretty cool … hey Feli … this guy is pretty cool." he pointed to Ludwig. That was it. The last straw. Germany picked up the now calming Italy and pressed his lips into a tight line, "I'm sorry Spain, but this is … well … I have to take Italy home now." Italy waved goodbye to his brother and Spain and the two left.

"Aw … the nice people left … I liked them … bye nice people!" he waved wildly. When the door was shut, Romano looked up at Spain, "hi~!"

Spain muttered a 'hi' back, and continued to wonder what was wrong with his Lovino … was this what the nurse meant by loopy? He was going to completely stop acting like he normally would?

He let out a soft sigh and went to make Romano a glass of water. The man began complaining that he couldn't feel his face yet and was poking various spots while giggling, "Didn't feel it~! Oop! Didn't feel that either~!"

When the Spaniard came back, Romano was on the phone. Which also couldn't bode well. Who on Earth was he talking to?

"I know! We, like, never hang out!" Romano shouted, "No way! You'd do that? For me? Aw, Poland, you're the best! Grazie!" he hung up the phone and looked at Spain, "Guess what?" when Spain didn't answer him, he just smiled and dropped it.

A little bit later, of Romano attempting to drink the water, but more or less bathing himself, another knock came at the door. This time, Romano jumped up to answer it, "Feliks~!"

"Hey, Lovi, so are you, like, ready?" he held up a few bags of clothing. Romano nodded, "Perfect timing! I spilled that stuff on me and need to change anyway!"

The two disappeared into another room and Antonio couldn't help but worry about what was going on in there. A stab of twisting pain went through him for no apparent reason and he stood in the hall way, waiting for his Romano to come out of the room.

Half an hour later, Poland came out first, saying things like 'you're just too cute in that' and 'like, that suits you too well, you should totally wear it now!'.

Wear what? Antonio thought. Poland said his goodbyes and told Romano that they should hang out again sometime since Romano's sense of fashion was so 'like, totally awesome'. Spain smiled, knowing Romano and Italy both could thank their city of Milan for that.

Seconds later, Romano stepped out of the room, wearing a very short pink dress. A small white apron was wrapped around his waist and the bow was tied up large and fluffy.

"Isn't it cute~?" Romano twirled, leaving nothing to the imagination. Spain felt his cheeks heat up and the sight of Lovino's underwear. They were colored like the Spanish flag, with the coat of arms on his right butt cheek. He felt a rush of blood to his head and … other places and pushed Romano into the room.

"It … i-is c-cute, but c-can you ch-change into something a little … different?" Romano nodded and shut the door.

Why did Spain react like that? In such a … vulgar way? That was his little Romano! But … he wasn't his little Romano anymore … he hadn't been for such a long time … that Romano was a full grown man who didn't need a boss anymore.

Spain sighed and shook his head. A few minutes passed and the door opened again. Romano was wearing a black dress. The fabric on the top was tulle and the main body was a silky looking fabric. Spain found himself wishing to touch … the fabric! He wanted to touch the fabric! Just that … and not those long, olive toned legs. Those beautiful perfect legs that were so nicely shaped from all the running Romano did. Romano didn't only run from the British, but he loved to run for fun as well. He said it was to keep him fit so Spain never questioned it.

Romano lifted one of the tulle layers and grinned, "I let Poland pick my new wardrobe. Isn't it pretty?" he walked on, leaving a very shocked Antonio behind. The Spaniard followed after Romano, still trying to decide if he liked this new personality brought about by the anesthesia he'd been given or if it was just too weird. He actually loved Romano's personality as it was, because he knew Romano didn't mean most of the hurtful things he tended to say.

However, he couldn't decide why his Romano acted like he hated the world. It was strange, to see Lovino so open and loving and … crossdressing …

"Um … Lovi~?" he asked, walking up to Romano, whom was sitting on the couch, with his legs drawn up to his chin, unfortunately showing off the Spain themed boxers. Spain swallowed again and willed his eyes off the red and yellow fabric to meet Romano's gaze.

"Why are you wearing a dress again?"

Lovino smiled, "I like wearing dresses, Toni~ I just don't wear them in front of people~!" Spain was once again thrown for a loop. Lovino never, never said his human name, much less his nickname and since when did Romano wear dresses?

"Y-you do?"

Romano nodded and crawled into the now sitting Spaniard's lap, wrapping his arms around him, "Is this real life?"

Antonio nodded, wanting to get Lovino off of him before the man discovered the embarrassment he'd induced on Antonio, yet part of him just wanted to pull the younger nation closer to him and press his lips to his forehead.

The Italian nuzzled his head into Spain's chin and wrapped his arms around his ex-caretaker's neck, "You smell nice, Toni~ like sun and earth and tomatoes … I love that smell … it's always calming …"

Spain blushed and looked down at Lovino. Romano looked up and smiled, "Want to pull my curl?"

_Okay_ … Spain thought … _why would he even ask that?_ He hated when anyone touched it. Spain learned long ago not to even look at it or Romano would hit him. He couldn't help but suddenly feel curious. It was such a strange curl … but he shook his head. Lovino would kill him when he got out of this loopiness and found out he'd touched the one thing he was forbidden to touch.

Romano pouted, tears welling up in his eyes, "You don't like me?"

"W-wait! I didn't say that, Lovi~! Why would you think I didn't like you?" he held the struggling Italian close to him, not wanting Romano to be mad at him.

"I let you touch my curl and you don't want to? I trust you, Antonio~" he whispered in the older man's ear. Antonio groaned lightly, but shook his head, "No … Lovi … you need to get some sleep."

After he got Lovino down for his siesta, he would go take a long cold shower and scold himself for thinking about Romano like that. However, Romano had other thing's in mind. He tightened his grip around Spain's neck and shifted his weight slightly to press a soft kiss into Spain's cheek.

"I love you …" he whispered.

At this, Antonio froze. Lovino hadn't said that to Spain ever, but that's not what bothered him. It was the fact he'd said it in the way a lover would. His cheeks lit up the same color and Romano's.

"Wha … what do you …"

Lovino kissed his cheek again, "I said I love you, Antonio~ I always have … ever since that day you refused to give me to Turkey … you said I was your 'special' …" he pressed his face into Antonio's neck and kissed softly. Spain became rigid. His Romano loved him? Love loved him? He didn't feel the same, though! … did he?

It was true, Romano was his special … he held a large portion of the older man's heart and always would, but … while he no longer thought of Romano as his charge or child … more like a very close best friend … did he return these feelings?

He was temperamental when it came to Romano flirting with other people … and when others flirted with him … his stomach twisted in knots when Romano was away and he always felt butterflies when he got the call or e-mail telling him that he was coming to visit again.

"Don't you love me, too?" Romano asked softly, leaning up to look into Spain's eyes. Did he?

Spain thought hard … something his regular Romano would have teased him about. 'don't hurt yourself' he would have said. He digressed and looked over the olive features, instead going about this another way. Would he be comfortable kissing Lovino? Holding him tightly while they watched movies? Cuddle at night in bed? M-making love? He let out a slow shaky breath. He would be okay with it … in fact … he wanted to do those things … only with Lovino … only his Romano …

He nodded, "Yeah … I do love you …" he whispered. Romano smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Spain. The older man hissed in pain because Romano missed, hitting their noses together and the younger was actually kissing his upper lip. His mouth was probably still numb.

Spain smiled softly and pulled away. He wanted their first kiss to be felt by the Italian. Lovino pouted, but it looked silly without Lovino being able to feel what he was doing.

"Later, okay Lovi~?" he pulled Lovino down to his chest and kissed the top of his head. Romano's eyes drifted closed and he curled up in Antonio's arms, "Sleepy …"

"Good … when you wake up, you're face will feel better, okay?" Spain shifted himself on the couch to lay against the arm. He pulled Lovino onto his chest and stroked his hair. He loved his Romano … and his Romano loved him~!

He let his eyes slip closed and he too fell asleep.

The peace didn't last long. A few hours later, he awoke, still nice and warm and fuzzy with Lovino sleeping on top of him on the couch. Spain smiled, recalling the confession from earlier and reached up to caress the small olive face. Hazel eyes snapped open and looked around confused. Romano lifted his head and looked directly at Spain.

"Feeling better, Lovi~?"

The Italian's face lit up bright red, embarrassed at the position he was in.

"Get off of me, bastard!" he shouted.

"But you're on top of me Lovi~!" he tightened his hold on Romano, not wanting to let him go just yet, "Are your lips still numb?"

Lovino, whom had stopped struggling to get away, blushed dark red, "No … now let go of me bastard!"

"Mmm," Antonio smiled, leaning up to nuzzle Romano's cheek, "I'm glad you're back to normal~ I love you just the way you are~"

Romano blushed even darker and buried his face in Spain's neck, "Shut up!" he muttered. Spain laughed lightly.

"Did you really mean what you said, though? About having always loved me?" Romano tensed, suddenly recalling those very words coming out of his mouth.

"N- …" his heart throbbed painfully. He couldn't lie about it anymore. He'd tried so many times to forget his feelings for Spain, but it never got any easier. Every time he heard his voice, it sent chills down his spine and when he saw him, his heart thumped loudly in his chest. And now ... he was caught. He could try and blame it on the drugs he'd been given ... but ... "Y-yeah …"

Antonio smiled, "That's good~ I love you, too, sweetheart~" Lovino's face lit up brighter than it ever had before. Of course, things were still hazy from earlier, but he did recall another thing.

"Kiss me …" he whispered, raising his head to look Spain in his gorgeous green eyes.

"With pleasure~!" he pressed his hand to the back of Lovino's head and brought their lips together in a soft passionate, loving kiss. Spain had never felt anything so uplifting in his life and greedily massage Lovino's lips with his own. Romano moaned softly and ran his tongue along Spain's lower lip, begging for entrance, which Spain was all too willing to allow.

They broke apart for air and Spain caressed Romano's cheek once again, smiling. Romano blushed and sat up, looking down at himself, "Why the fuck am I wearing a dress, you pervert?"

"You're best friends with Poland now and he came over to give you new clothes."

Romano frowned, "Was my stupid brother here?"

Antonio nodded, "He came to help you out … but you scared him and Germany away … by telling Feli that you liked Germans …"

"Ew … I think I'm going to go wash my mouth out …" Spain laughed and followed after Romano, "I'm glad you're back to normal, my love~!"

Romano blushed. At least something good came out of him being loopy. He grabbed the Spaniard's hand and leaned against him. Spain smiled and kissed Romano gently.

"Oh, you have a check up in six months~"

"Joy."

"So … Spanish flag boxers, huh?"

"I knew you were being a pervert to me, bastard!"

Spain made a mental note to call Feli and tell him his brother wasn't going back after all.

* * *

><p>^_^ i liked this lol<p>

So~ tell me what you thought~


End file.
